aguas turbulentas
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: Lorcan rescata a Grace de una muerte segura en unas aguas turbulentas... despues de eso Grace empieza a sentir algo por el... sera correspondida? mi primer oneshot por favor leeanlo y dejanme algun reviews


______________________________________________---- los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la historia ----__________________________________________

Desperté durante la noche, ¿o era el día?. No lo sé. Me levanté de la cama y miré a mi alrededor. La habitación sigue como anoche exceptuando que se han llevado el tazón de la sopa que comí anoche y que mi ropa está limpia y seca doblada sobre la silla. Entró en el baño y me cambió, cuando salgo, ya no estoy sola.

- buenos días dormilona – me dice Lorcan - ¿cómo te sientes esta noche?

- ¿es de noche? – le preguntó sintiéndome un poco confusa.

- Si, es de noche – me contesta con una sonrisa que hace brillar sus hermosos ojos azules – has dormido un día y medio del tirón

- Vaya – dije yo – tengo hambre

- Te he traído un tazón de gachas – me dijo – por si tenías hambre

- Gracias – le dije

Me puse a comer como nunca antes lo había echo y me lo termine en menos de cinco minutos. Volvía a estar exhausta.

- tengo sueño – le dije

- pues duerme Grace – me contesta

- no puedo dormir bien – le dije – tengo pesadillas

- lo siento Grace – me dijo – pero inténtalo, quizás si que puedas dormir bien esta noche

- bien lo intentaré – le dije con una sonrisa

- si necesitas algo búscame – me dijo – estaré en mi camarote y echa la cortina está a punto de amanecer

- bien – le dije – si necesito algo te buscaré

- mi camarote esta en el segundo pasillo la tercera puerta por la izquierda – me dijo y se marchó

Me tumbé en la cama e intenté dormir un poco, pero hasta después de media hora no pude conciliar el sueño y cuando lo conseguí solo veía unos hermosos ojos azules preciosos. Los ojos pronto se formaron en un mar azul y en calma, y después se tornó turbulento. De pronto me encontré en un pequeño balandro junto a Connor y este se rompía y caíamos al mar. Después venía un hombre con cabellos negros y ojos azules con colmillos a rescatarme.

- ahhh – grité

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me metí en el baño, me refresqué un poco con agua y volví al camarote. Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en la pesadilla que acababa de tener y no pude evitar pensar en la similitud que tenía el vampiro de mi sueño con Lorcan, pero no, él no podría ser un vampiro.

Me acosté de nuevo e intenté volver a dormir pero no lo logré, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba esa cara que me había echo gritar de terror.

Me volví a levantar y me dirigí a cubierta para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco. La brisa en la cara me despejo pero no consiguió quitarme aun el miedo que sentía. De pronto recordé las palabras de Lorcan: `` si necesitas algo no dudes en venir a buscarme ´´. Incluso me había indicado donde estaba su camarote y sabía que debía de estar allí, durmiendo.

Poco a poco y aun indecisa me dirigí hacia el camarote de Lorcan, después de cinco minutos y de perderme dos veces lo encontré. Llamé a la puerta antes de pasar adentro pero nadie me respondió así que entré. Lorcan estaba en la cama, durmiendo placidamente sin haberse enterado que yo, Grace estaba en su habitación. Lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer ruido me acerqué a su cama y me tiré al lado de él. Después de unos minutos me sumergí en un sueño tranquilo.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando me desperté. Abrí mis ojos y por un momento pensé que estaba aun en mi pesadilla pues unos ojos azules como el cielo cuando no hay brumas me miraban desde arriba. Poco a poco se fueron alejando y pude ver el rostro de Lorcan mirándome. Suspire, me había asustado.

- ¿me puedes explicar que haces en mi cama? – me preguntó y por el tono de voz pude notar que estaba enojado

- lo siento – le dije levantándome rápidamente – tuve una pesadilla y recordé que me habías dicho que si necesitaba algo te buscara, llegué y llamé a la puerta antes de pasar pero estabas dormido así que decidí entrar, te vi en la cama y me tumbe a tu lado no pensaba dormirme pero estaba muy cansada. Lo siento de veras

Después de unos momentos de silencio su mirada pasó de fría y enfadada a simpática y amable. Me sonrió.

- siento si te he molestado por como te he despertado – me dijo y me tomó la mano para que me acercara a él – pero te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer y me despertarás en vez de acostarte a mi lado, ¿qué pensaría el resto de la tripulación si alguien entrara y te viera en camisón durmiendo en mi cama conmigo a tu lado?

- Lo siento – volví a repetir

- Deja de sentirlo y vete a tu camarote – dijo con voz dura

Yo no necesité que me lo repitiera dos veces y salía cari corriendo de el camarote de Lorcan. Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a cubierta en donde me caí por la falta de visión ya que tenía mis ojos anegados en lagrimas. Me levanté del suelo como pude y en cuanto apoyé mi pie derecho en el suelo sentí un dolor tremendo en el tobillo. Me volví a caer.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – escuché que me preguntaba una voz de mujer – pero si tu eres Grace ¿verdad? – yo asentí y pude ver el horror reflejado en sus facciones – por dios, ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Si alguien te ve no se que podría pasar, anda sostente en mi que te ayudo a llegar al camarote.

Me agarré de su brazo para poder levantarme y ella me paso un brazo por mi cintura. Paso a paso me llevó a mi camarote, cuando ya estábamos allí me ayudo a llegar a la cama y me tumbé en ella para descansar el pie dolorido.

- ¿de donde venías? – me preguntó la muchacha

- del camarote de Lorcan – le dije y pude ver una mirada interrogante procedente de ella – tuve una horrenda pesadilla y recordé que Lorcan me había dicho que si necesitaba algo y era de día que fuera a buscarlo. Llegué allí pero el estaba dormido así que me tumbe a su lado pero sin querer me dormí. Cuando desperté el estaba enfadado conmigo y me dijo que nunca lo volviera a hacer y después prácticamente me echo de su camarote – terminé con las lagrimas desbordándose de mis ojos

- Grace – me dijo y me dio un abrazo que lo único que hizo que yo me echara a llorar más fuerte – mira hablaré con Lorcan y de paso te traeré hielo para ese tobillo

- No – le dije cuando ella se levantó para irse – no le digas nada a Lorcan por favor

- Esta bien – me dijo después de mirarme durante un minuto – pero te voy a traer hielo

- Vale – le dije

Cuando salió de mi camarote, yo me acomodé más en las almohadas e intenté poner la pierna derecha en alto pero no pude aguantar el dolor del pie y más lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos. En ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta de mi camarote y creyendo que era la muchacha que antes la había ayudado no se tapo la cara, es más volvió el rostro hacia ella con la intención de pedirle ayuda. Pero me quedé congelada al ver que no era ella.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – me pregunto Lorcan sorprendido de verme así

- nada – le dije y volví mi cara para que no pudiera verme las lagrimas que corrían por mi cara

- Grace aquí tienes tu hielo – dijo la muchacha, entrando en ese momento en mi camarote. Se quedó parada cuando vio a Lorcan al pie de mi cama – ah, que estás tú aquí, toma ponle esto en el pie derecho a Grace creo que se lo ha torcido

Y sin más preámbulos se fue.

- ¿me vas a decir ahora que te a ocurrido? – me preguntó con voz dura

yo me quedé mirándole con la boca abierta. No podía ser que ese fuera el Lorcan que ella conocía. Lorcan era amable y simpático, no frío y distante ni mucho menos nunca la había tratado mal.

- nada – le dije – me caí cuando venía a mi camarote

- ¿y se puede saber como te caíste? – me preguntó mientras cogía con cuidado mi pie derecho y ponía el hielo sobre el

- pues no lo sé – le dije sinceramente – iba corriendo hacía mi camarote y habría alguna cuerda o algo en el suelo y no la vi y me caí

- pues la próxima vez ten cuidado – me dijo aun con voz fría y distante

- por que no te vas – le espeté y él se quedó mirándome sorprendido – si vas a seguir comportándote conmigo como un idiota y un estúpido hazlo pero cuando no esté yo para escucharte

Él se quedó mirándome sorprendido y sin decir nada se levantó de mi cama y se marchó de mi camarote. Yo me volví a hundir en mis almohadas y me eche a llorar como una niña pequeña. No sé en que momento volvió a entrar Lorcan en la habitación pero sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí.

- shh no llores pequeña – escuché que me decía e intenté tranquilizarme – siento comportarme así contigo

- no importa – dije yo intentando tranquilizarme – me duele el pie

- a ver – me dijo y me tomó el pie con sus manos heladas – lo tienes un poco hinchado pero no creo que este roto, estate tumbada y si necesitas algo llámame. O mejor me voy a quedar contigo aquí por si necesitas algo.

- no creo que se buena idea – le dije – si alguien se enterara que has pasado tu turno aquí no creo que le guste y además, pensarían mal

- no seas tonta – me dijo con una sonrisa – pensarían mal si estuvieras en mi camarote no si yo estoy en el tuyo. Ahora duerme tranquila que yo estaré velando tu sueño

Se apartó de mi no sin antes darme un beso en la frente. Yo me sumergí enseguida en un maravilloso sueño donde solamente estábamos Lorcan y yo. De pronto el sueño cambió y me vi otra vez atrapada en las turbulentas lluvias desesperada por encontrar a Connor pero a la vez en paz conmigo, me doy la vuelta y encuentro a ese joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules y puntiagudos colmillos de vampiro.

- ahh – volví a gritar

- shh – escuché que alguien me decía – tranquila pequeña, tranquila

- me seguía – dije luchando por regular mi respiración – no podía salir del agua y ese… ser me seguía

- tranquila ya pasó – dijo Lorcan intentando tranquilizarme – yo estoy aquí contigo

- no siempre estarás – le dije sin pensármelo

- ¿Cómo que no siempre estaré? – me preguntó confundido

- pues que algún día yo me iré de este barco y que ya no te volveré a ver nunca más – le dije y no sabía por que lo decía pero supe que era verdad – y yo no quiero eso, puede que tenga catorce años pero se muy bien lo que quiero y quiero estar contigo

- eso lo podemos arreglar – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba el cabello

- ¿Cómo? – le pregunté

- voy a hablar con el capitán y enseguida vuelvo – me dijo, se levantó y se marchó

Después de estar esperándolo diez minutos, Lorcan volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vi como le brillaban los ojos.

- tenemos que hablar – me dijo

- ¿de qué? – le pregunté - ¿Qué has ido a hablar con el capitán?

- Soy un vampiro Grace – me dijo de sopetón – un vampiro que no quiere hacerte daño, nunca te lo haría. La noche en que te rescate vi miedo en tus ojos y supe que viste mis colmillos al igual que se que tus pesadillas también tienen que ver conmigo, con lo que viste esa noche. No quiero que tengas miedo y que te alejes de mi, dios sabe que nunca querría eso.

- Me he quedado sin palabras – dije después de un momento de silencio, y era la pura verdad. No sabía que decir

- Solo dime que no quieres que me aleje – me dijo, casi me suplicó

- Por supuesto que no quiero que te alejes de mí – le dije con una sonrisa y alargué mi mano para tomar la suya – no quiero que nunca te alejes de mi, es más viviría por la eternidad si supiera que vas a estar conmigo

- Eso se puede arreglar pero tengo miedo de pedírtelo – me dijo él y vi como bajó la mirada

- Solo dilo – me dijo

- Cada vampiro tiene su propio donante que le suministra una vez a la semana una dosis de sangre – me dijo – mi donante se a… jubilado por así decirlo y estoy buscando nueva donante, mientras los vampiros se alimenten de ellos, los donantes se mantienen jóvenes.

- Seré tu donante – le interrumpí – no me importa

Pero no es como si quitarte sangre con una jeringuilla y después ponerla yo en una taza y bebérmelo. Te tengo que morder Grace.

- Vale – le respondí

- Esta noche Grace – me dijo

- Ningún problema – le dije – puede ser ahora mismo si quieres

- No – me dijo – esperaremos a esta noche. Ahora duerme para que tengas fuerzas, yo estaré a tu lado.

Me costó un poco coger de nuevo el sueño pero al fin lo conseguí. Cuando estuve sumida en la inconsciencia volví a estar entre las aguas turbulentas, pero ahora no estaba asustada, estaba expectante… esperando algo. De repente vi a un hermoso hombre con bellos cabellos negros, hermosos ojos azules y brillantes colmillos. Se acerca y me abraza, me besa con fervor y me susurra:

- te amo

De repente me desperté y vi lo cerca que estaba Lorcan de mis ojos como si en realidad me hubiera besado y bien sabía dios cuanto lo deseaba.

- es la hora Grace – me dijo – debes arreglarte

- bien – le dije

Me fui a levantar y recordé el tobillo. Lo apoyé con cuidado en el suelo y pude notar con agrado que ya no me dolía, ni siquiera lo tenía hinchado. Me fui al baño y me arreglé un poco. Cuando salí, Lorcan estaba en la puerta esperándome.

- estas muy bella – me dijo

- si, venga Lorcan llevó mis ropas viejas – le dije con una sonrisa

- tú estás bella con lo que te pongas Grace – me dijo

Se acercó poco a poco y me besó. Fue un beso dulce y lento, calido aun que sus labios estuvieran fríos como el hielo. Fue un beso que me encanto y que le daba mil vueltas al del sueño. Cuando termino de besarme, se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía feliz.

- no sabes cuanto tiempo deseaba hacer eso – me dijo

- no sabes cuanto tiempo he estado soñando yo con que lo hicieras – le dije con otra sonrisa

- vámonos – me dijo y me cogió la mano y me guió hacia el gran comedor que estaba en lo más profundo del barco.

Cuando llegamos todos los presentes se quedaron mirándonos. El me hizo sentarme delante de él y también me hizo comer aun que la verdad, no tenía mucha hambre. Cuando al fin terminamos de comer, el me volvió a coger de la mano y me llevó con él a su camarote.

- ¿estás segura de esto? – me preguntó cuando cerró la puerta de su camarote detrás de él.

- Si Lorcan – le dije – estoy segura de esto

El me guió hacia su cama y me tumbo en ella.

- ahí estarás más cómoda – me dijo

yo no pude abrir la boca.

- tengo que levantarte la blusa para poder… morderte – me dijo – en el tórax

yo me quité la blusa quedándome en sujetador. Para mis catorce años tenía una delantera muy bien dotada, más bien como una chica de diecisiete o dieciocho, nunca me había gustado que los chicos se me quedaran mirando. Pero en ese momento, en cuanto vi como se agrandaban los ojos de Lorcan al verme. Me gustó eso.

- adelante Lorcan – le dije – asegúrate de no dejarme vacía

Entonces lo hizo, me mordió. No sentí dolor en ningún momento, solo placer, un placer infinito. Me encantó la forma en que sus dientes entraron en mi carne y luego succionaron y también me encantó la forma en la que le me agarraba, una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi nuca.

Cuando se separó pude ver el brillo que había ahora en sus ojos. Me encanta ver esos ojos mirándome así.

- Grace – dijo él con voz ronca y se lanzó hacia delante para besarme

No lo detuve, no era un beso como el que me había dado en mi dormitorio, este era más ligero y frenético. Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo y yo quise tenerle más de cerca.

Esa fue la noche más hermosa de toda mi vida y hoy, cuatro años después yo tengo en mis brazos a dos pequeñas criaturas de ojos azules. Niño y niña que me miraban con sus ojitos recién abiertos, recién nacidos hechos con mucho amor. Hoy cuatro años después mi novio, Lorcan Furey y yo, Grace Tempest estamos sentados en la cama de nuestro camarote, con nuestros hijos en nuestros brazos mientras mi hermano Connor, convertido en hombre ya, nos observa y también observa como Dexter y Sally Furey abrían sus hermosos ojitos por primera vez al mundo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

holaaaa espero que les guste este oneshot sobre Grace y Lorcan

es el primero que hago y espero que les guste...

muchos besos y cuidense por favor dejen reviews

mayte92


End file.
